1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for the stable connection of two domestic machines stacked one above the other, more especially a washing machine and a drier to form a washer-cum-drier stack, the lower machine having an upper worktop and the attached machine having vertically displaceable supporting feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements of this type are known, but they require a considerable number of component parts and considerable assembly work. Thus, DE 33 29 615 A1 discloses an arrangement, wherein means for receiving the supporting feet of the upper machine are secured in bores in the worktop of the lower machine, some of the receiving means receiving the facing supporting foot vertically, while the supporting feet have to be introduced horizontally for the remaining receiving means. If the machines wobble, these receiving means do not fully ensure that the upper machine remains connected to the lower machine.